


swim across the ocean blue

by jonphaedrus



Series: when daytime turns to night [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, prince and pirate au, ratio of sex to plot in this chapter is 2:1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes, I miss how quiet it used to be.”</p><p>“Me too,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	swim across the ocean blue

**Author's Note:**

> between chapters i wrote some [outtakes](http://calcednyarcome.tumblr.com/post/103857950772/the-prince-and-the-pirate-outtakes-another) that weren't good enough for me to want to put them into a main chapter and therefore aren't entirely canon, but are close enough. 
> 
> this chapter was going to be a bucnh of sex but it somehow morphed into this story having a plot. it's going to go somewhere. i'm just not...entirely sure where yet? stay tuned for more unclear plot contrivances and oras insanity.
> 
> i would like to formally apologise for how short this section did end up being—hopefully the next one, now that this story has decided to go somewhere, will be significantly longer.

His chest and shoulders will be sunburned later, he knows this. His skin is too fair for the high summer sun beating down, and even with the breeze off of the whitecaps he’s drenched in sweat, hair stuck to his face and neck by it. But it’s worth it.

Archie is all sprawled out under him, head and shoulders tucked into the tiny room of their cabin that’s too small for them to do this inside, and the dark shadow from the roof hides his eyes except for the reflection of Maxie’s skin, bright against them in the dark.

“You know,” Archie says, breathless and hoarse as Maxie stops riding his cock, panting, shoving his wet hair out of his face and watching the younger man, panting, “What if someone swam by.”

Maxie freezes.

They’re both naked as the days they were born, Archie hilt-deep in his ass and pressing, always pressing, too thick _not_ to press, up against that aching point inside him, his own cock arched upward and wanting, almost dripping. “Archie,” he whispers, eyes wide, running one hand down his chest, wiping aside sweat, “No!”

“Do you think they’d stop to watch?” Archie replies, voice dropping half an octave and rolling his hips, digging the tip of his cock hard, hard up inside Maxie until he’s gripping the younger man’s waist like a lifeline, keening long and low and unbroken in the back of his throat. Archie’s thumbs grind into his hipbones, pull him forward, do it again. “I know I would. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” His words settle inside Maxie like stones in a pond until he can’t _not_ touch himself and he moves his hands to grind the bases of his palms into the hard, aching nubs of his nipples, moaning at his own touch, rocking his hips back against Archie’s nearly-painful push against the inside of him. “You’re like the sun,” his voice is getting hoarser as he talks, and one of his hands moves to twist around the head of Maxie’s cock, cupping it, fingers grinding gently under the head of his dick, thumbing the edge of his glans until Maxie stops keening and just is panting, panting and desperately grinding his hips back and forth between the near-painful way Archie keeps twisting his hips to fuck his cock into Maxie’s prostate and the way his fingers are going to rip the orgasm out of him, just this side of too much. “Oh,” Archie whispers, pulling on his cock harder, rolling his hips harder, “Oh,” until Maxie is gripping him around the hips with tensed thighs and pulling his nipples, moaning, crying out, “Oh,” the ocean wind whipping his voice out of his throat, so close he can barely handle it, so—

“I love you,” Archie groans, and that’s the end of it. Maxie comes, almost wailing, all of his usual quiet composure torn out of him by rough hands and soft words and Archie’s almost as loud as he finishes moments later, the hand on Maxie’s hips digging in so hard he’ll have bruises on his pale skin, stroking and rolling into him until they’re both desperately overstimulated and Maxie has to shove his hands away, panting, slurring _no_ until Archie lets him go and he lifts himself off, shaking, trembling all over, and slides down between Archie’s legs, totally boneless and loose and groaning in exhaustion.

“That’s cheating,” Maxie finally manages to say, despite his tongue being cotton, and Archie grins at him from the darkness of the cabin, and Maxie smiles stupidly, brilliantly back.

 

 

 

One evening, when money has actually worked out (for once) and a delivery has gone according to plan (for once) and Shelly wants to take the boat (and Courtney) and go on a quick visit to Pacifidlog to pick some stuff up (that Maxie and Archie cannot, for their own particular reasons, pick up), they end up spending the night at an inn in Sootopolis. It’s so strange, when they surface from underwater, Maxie spluttering and shaking his hair out before they land on dry ground and Archie helps him off of his Sharpedo’s back (Teeth’s skin leaving a few scrapes on his palms, but he can’t blame the poor fellow, that was just how he was) and they try and fail to dry their clothes off before they find a place to stay.

It’s what Maxie always thought of as a “bed and breakfast” type establishment, tucked into the corner of the crater, with a view out over the mirrorlike water of the city, and he stands at the window, tearing up a Pokéblock for their Crobats, who keep sweeping down out of the sky and chirping at him, not enough room for them to perch on the edge of the window, while behind him he can hear Archie grumbling to himself as he moves about settling in.

They’ll be there for at least a few days, until Shelley gets back and sends her Sharpedo to get them, and it’s awkward to Maxie. “I keep expecting to rock,” he finally says aloud, tossing another block into the air, Sharpness (Archie’s Crobat) swooping down to gobble it up, brushing a breeze across his face.

“And you didn’t have sea legs at first,” he can hear the laugh in Archie’s voice, and Maxie puts away the container, reaching out to scratch both their Crobats before both of them go flapping off. He can barely remember a time when they stayed in their Pokéballs—now he can hardly imagine making Sharpness and Tiddlywinks be trapped and stifled. But perhaps that is something else he’s gained from the ocean and the wild and the open breeze, because on the ground, they don’t think the same.

Behind him, quieter on the solid ground of the room than on the hollow wood of their boat, Archie’s footsteps approach and his strong, burly arms wrap around Maxie’s waist and he slides them together, chin tucked over his shoulder.

“You’re too big for this,” Maxie says, quietly, reaching up to slide his fingers into Archie’s thick, wiry, dark hair. Archie hums next to his neck, scratching at Maxie’s skin with his beard, and leans more over him, getting heavier, trapping his hips against the wall and the windowsill. “Archie,” Maxie says, quietly, almost a warning, before the younger man grinds their hips together, pressing Maxie’s cock, still soft, into the wall.

He shudders. “Archie,” less warning, now, because he can feel the younger man’s hardness, heavy and hot in his slacks, pressed against the crack of his ass.

“Close the window,” Archie whispers, mouthing along the edge of Maxie’s jaw. “Please.” Maxie shudders, because two can play this game, and doesn’t close the windows. Instead, he rolls his hips backward, long and slow and _hard_ until Archie has frozen, pressed up against him so hard that he can practically feel the outline of his lover’s cock through the thin cloth of both of their slacks. His breath has stilled in his chest, and Maxie does it again, smiling, bracing himself on the windowsill to do it harder. This time, Archie’s voice breaks into a tiny, quiet moan muffled in the edge of Maxie’s jaw.

“Can I help you with something?” Maxie asks, voice low and slow, and Archie shudders bodily against him, hands gripping his hips and chest, curling around him and rocking back against his ass. “You seem like you might need assistance.” Archie tries to laugh, but it’s too wet for that, and he just curls further over Maxie’s body, his hips grinding harder against his ass, and his cock is like steel pressing between his cheeks, and Maxie’s not so soft any more either, his breath coming in heavy pants, groaning deep in his throat every time he rocks his hips and bumps the head of his cock up against the wall he’s trapped next to.

“Please,” Archie’s voice is a little, tiny whisper of a thing. “Please,” he moans again, pulling Maxie closer, and his cock is so hot and hard against him that Maxie can already taste it in the back of his throat.

He closes the window.

 

 

 

There are hundreds, maybe thousands, of tiny nowhere islands in Hoenn. Sandbars, rocks, caves, islands big enough for cities, whatever. Maxie can’t count the number of islands that they have docked on, but today they all need to get away from each other, enjoy the silence.

With a crew of twenty now, including himself and Archie, their boat gets too small very quickly, especially when they’re on it all day every day. They need some peace and quiet. _Maxie_ needs some peace and quiet, or he’s going to kill someone.

Crouched on a sandbar, shoes and socks discarded next to him, toes curled and twisted into the sand, Maxie looks out at the water, watching Sweetheart bark and leap about in the ocean shallows, picking up Magikarps in the shallows and tossing them, blubbering into the air, before she runs about to find another one. Tiddlywinks and Sharpness have vanished off somewhere together, and he doesn’t mind being alone.

They aren’t on an entirely small island—it’s not just purely sand with hardly enough room for three or four people to stand on. It’s solid, with a large rock in the middle, and from the other side of the rise Maxie can hear voices yelling and lots of splashing, probably the rest of their crew.

Around the side of the island, there are footsteps crunching in the sand, and Maxie doesn’t look up when Archie sits down next to him, grunting, sticking his legs out into the surf, letting it lap at his toes. He reaches out one large, warm hand, and places it over Maxie’s—who smiles, not minding the squeeze.

“Feeling better?” Archie asks, after they’ve been sitting in comfortable silence for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, and Maxie finally acquiesces to his desire for physical intimacy and leans over, tucking himself against Archie’s shoulder, closing his eyes when the younger man wraps his arm back around Maxie, and at last, he sighs.

“Sometimes, I miss how quiet it used to be.” In the distance, there are splashes and a pleased scream. Maxie hides his smile.

“Me too,” Archie replies, at last, and Maxie sits up slightly, to look at him. Archie’s staring into the distance and his dark eyes are unreadable. “But not ever enough to want to change it. It’s nice to think of how quiet it was, with just us, but it was lonely too, you know?” Archie scratches his chin, and gets up after a moment longer. His feet crunch in the sand.

Maxie watches him, and finally, nods. “I do.” As much as he misses the quiet, he enjoys the time they have with their own homemade family even more. They’ve been blessed, truly. He knows that. He watches Archie walk away and turns back to the surf, when he sees it.

Floating out, maybe twenty feet, is something red, bobbing against the current. Maxie stands up, the sand rough on his hands as he pushes himself to his feet. The red thing continues to bob, and slowly, he takes a few steps into the surf, pulling up the legs of his shorts mechanically until they’re tight around his thighs. It floats closer, and he wades deeper, until he’s up past his knees in the water, and he can hear Sweetheart whining, distant, warning.

Maxie bends down, and the orb floats closer, and finally, bumps into his hands. His sleeves and shorts are wet, but he doesn’t notice over the warmth that envelops his hand as he picks up the bauble. It’s no bigger than a Pokéball, and as he backs onto the sandbar, turning it over and over in his hands, there’s a kind of glittering light hiding deep inside that catches the sun and his eye over and over again. It beats, almost like a pulsing heart, and the heat is a constant presence.

Maxie is so entranced he doesn’t even notice that his clothes have already dried.

After a moment longer, he fixes his shorts, and slides it into his pocket, almost as an afterthought.

The orb is warm and heavy, and Maxie is inexplicably happy. He can’t stop thinking about the sun, and the warmth of the ground.

Maybe he ought to go back to land for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes on timeline and pokemon—
> 
> in this universe, maxie is two years older than archie. archie is somewhere around 6'3", maxie is about 5'10".
> 
> 9 — maxie almost drowns  
> 29 — maxie and archie meet  
> 33 — sell boat, get shelley  
> 34 — get courtney  
> 36 — four admins (tabitha, matt join them)  
> 39 — piracy for new ship  
> 44 — maxie’s father dies
> 
> maxie’s mightyena — female, nicknamed sweetheart  
> maxie’s crobat — male, nicknamed tiddlywinks  
> maxie’s camerupt — male, nicknamed caramel  
> archie’s mightyena — female, nicknamed candace  
> archie’s crobat — female, nicknamed sharpness  
> archie’s sharpedo — male, nicknamed teeth


End file.
